Home With You
"Home With You" '''is a song by American singer Miley Cyrus from her second studio album ''MILEY ''(2018). It was released as the fourth and final single of the album on September 21, 2018. Cyrus, Fred Gibson and RAYE wrote the track and Max Martin produced the track. ''Home With You ''peaked at number seven at the US Billboard Hot 100 and reached top-ten in Australia and Canada and reached top fifteen in the United Kingdom. Background and release After releasing the third single ''When I Look At You ''on July 27, 2018, Miley Cyrus took some time off to focus on herself, her family and friends and also rehearsed for her then debut world tour, the Hurricane World Tour. A week before the release date, Miley Cyrus announced ''Home With You ''would be the fourth and final single from the album and will be released on September 21, 2018. She worked with Fred Gibson & RAYE on the track when she was writing her album ''MILEY ''at the time. The single was released on September 21, 2018 for digital download. Music video The official music video for ''Home With You ''was released on the same date as release. The music video showcases Miley Cyrus in different areas (such as a skatingpark, backstage access and a school). The music video has reached 196M+ views on VEVO as of March 13, 2019. Promotion and sales ''Home With You ''was promoted alot even though it was the fourth and final single of the album. The show was performed at various TV shows such as The Ellen Show, The Late Late Show with James Corden, The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, Good Morning America, MTV TRL & more. The song was also performed at award shows. The song debuted at number twenty-nine with 116,386 digital sales sold, the debut was aftering releasing her album ''MILEY ''(2018). After that, the single dropped of the charts, but re-entered the US Billboard Hot 100 after the official release on September 21, 2018. On the charts (dated October 6, 2018) the song went on to debut at number seven with 302,320 digital sales sold. The following week the song dropped to number eleven with 302,830 digital sales sold. After that it went on to chart on number nineteen (207,777 digital sales sold), number twenty-five (167,320 digital sales sold) and number thirty (165,200 digital sales sold), after that the song didn't chart anymore on the Hot 100. ''Home With You ''sold 3,300,000+ copies in the United States and for that it received a 3x platinum certification by the RIAA for selling more than 3M copies in the country. Worldwide the song sold more than 4,900,000+ copies. Credits and personnel '''Recording * Recorded at UMG Studios, Los Angeles, California * Mastered at Rainbow Studios, Los Angeles, California Personnel * Miley Cyrus - vocals and lyrics * Fred Gibson - lyrics * RAYE - lyrics * Max Martin - producer and mixer Charts Certifications Award nominations and wins Release history